Meant To Be 10 Smitchie Songficlets
by freaky-callback-girl
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are obviously meant for eachother. Here are 10 songficlets just to prove it's true. CAMP ROCK. I hope you like it. RxR


Here is a little side thing I didn just to pass the time

**Here is a little side thing I didn just to pass the time. I hope you like it!**

**Here are ****THE RULES****:**

**Turn your mp3 or itunes or whatever music source you have on shuffle. When the song starts playing, you start writing. When the song stops playing you stop writing. You are going to do this 10 times for 10 different songs. Pick any paring that you'd like in any fandom you'd like**

**My Own Worst Enemy – Idina Menzel**

I had hurt her. Even with all the people around me. I had everyone there as my bumpers. They were all there to keep me from doing anything I would regret.

I had never been afraid of relationships before, I was the player. I was the bad boy. Now, though, now I was afraid, no, I was terrified. I had lost the one girl that made me feel special.

I had lost the girl the made me feel complete, the girl that made me feel like me again. I'm my own worst enemy

I couldn't handle this on my own, I ran through the camp and into the music room. I sat down at the piano and played. I played for what seemed like hours and I poured my heart out into the song

I sang and let the music take over. Finally, I broke down and looked down at the keys.

"I'm sorry Mitchie," I whispered into the ivory.

"I forgive you Shane," a voice came from behind me. I smiled. I wasn't going to lose her this time.

**Our Time Now – Plain White Tees**

I ran skipping through the forest. Shane and I were whooping and laughing. This was our summer.

The trees flashed by us and the sun sparkled against the lake. We kept running through the woods.

Our hands were tangled together and our laughs were intertwined. This summer would be unforgettable.

We finally stopped running and keeled over giggling. Shane turned to me and ran a hand over my cheek. It stopped at the back on my neck.

He pulled our faces closer, I closed the gap between him and I. I wasn't going to let him get away.

**Perfectly – Pixel Perfect Soundtrack**

I looked down at my beat up converse sneakers. My sweat pants were getting a tear in them. I felt so incomparable to Tess who was sitting in her designer clothes next to me.

I would never be anything to the boy who had caught my eye. Yes, I liked Shane Gray. But he was a rock star with his own designer clothes and money.

I want to be perfect so that he would see me. I wanted to be noticeable, but there's only so much a girl can do.

Shane marched around the dance studio looking us all over like a scientist in a lab. It was then that it made sense. I wasn't going to change myself for this boy.

I looked up with a new found confidence and caught Shane's eye. He gave me a smile and a wink. Maybe I did have a chance.

**When You Look Me in the Eyes – Jonas Brothers**

The stars were shining over me and my girls head. Camp would be ending soon and I would have to say goodbye to my baby. I knew we'd make it after that though.

We would see each other sometimes too. But I knew we were strong enough.

Mitchie's head lay on my chest and I was sure she could feel my heartbeat from her unbreakable smile.

Mitchie sat up and looked at me, "I love you," she whispered. I looked into her beautiful eyes and I could see my future. I could see everything was going to be alright.

"I love you too," I smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the forehead. I knew everything would be alright as long as I had my girl.

**Everyday – High School Musical 2 Soundtrack **

I had made mistakes in my life; I had been the bad boy, the trouble maker. I had lost myself along this crazy road of stardom. I had become the person that I looked at and despised.

When I came to camp I was sure it was going to be horrible and that I would hate it.

I never expected that I would find the real me again. I had once again become the true Shane Gray. All thanks to the girl who did it all, Mitchie Torres.

From now on I was going to live every moment to the fullest. I was going to be the person I knew I was.

I knew Mitchie would never let me lose myself this badly ever again. I was going to keep her here by my side. Together we live everyday and love it to. This was the life I had and I know that Mitchie was put in it for a reason.

She was here so I would have everyday.

**Outside Looking In – Jordan Pruitt **

I walked solemnly though the woods. Everyone at Camp Rock hated me. Once word got out that my mom was the cook and I was kitchen help, I was pushed to the outside.

I never thought things would turn so quickly. Everyone just changed so fast. I was shunned and forced away from the camp.

Tess talked and spread rumors about me before, and once this happened, nobody would go near me.

I wasn't there level. I wasn't special. I was no longer a 'somebody', I was no one.

I sank onto the dusty forest floor and curled my knees up to my chest. The worst thing that came out of all of this was, I had lost my favorite thing at camp. I had lost my motivator and best friend in all this mess. I had lost Shane Gray.

I heard rustling in the forest and my head snapped up. "Mitchie," the raven haired boy sighed, "I was looking for you."

**Brave – Idina Menzel**

I stepped onto the stage and was blinded by the spotlights directed at me. There was a buzz of whispering from all the people in the crowded area. I stumbled back and looked over to the wings.

Shane looked at me worriedly. He took a step towards the stage a thought flashed though my mind.

This was my time to stand here on my own. This was the way to prove to them who I was. This was the first day of the rest of my life. This was my turn to be brave.

I might stumble or fall, but I didn't need Shane standing beside me to keep me going. I was equally strong. I would be able to do this.

I shook my head no in his direction. He nodded and stepped back. The first notes of my music started and I let out my first few words.

With every new verse came more strength. By the end of the song though, I realized, I didn't get that strength from being alone. I had that strength because I knew I had someone to catch me if I fell.

I had Shane.

**Five Minutes to Midnight – Boys Like Girls**

Shane ran up to Vibe cabin and knocked excitedly on my window. His smile was addicting.

It was past curfew and he was standing there trying to not be seen. I threw my window open and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you!"

"I can't go anywhere it's past curfew," I gave him a sad smile.

"Come on Mitchie live a little! Come with me, please come tonight Mitchie!" he pleaded.

I looked at the clock that glowed in the darkness of the cabin, 11:55. "Fine," I whispered trying not to wake my roomies.

I grabbed a jacket and climbed out the large window to where Shane was standing.

**That's How you Know - Enchanted Soundtrack**

Today I was going to prove to Mitchie that I wasn't just an inconsiderate jerk of a celebrity. Today I was going tell her I love her.

I walked by her cabin and peeked through her window and saw her sitting playing guitar.

I kept walking and thinking about a way to tell her. I saw a few yellow and white daisies along the trampled path that were smiling towards the sun.

I picked the delicate flowers and felt their petals they were like silk. Then I got an idea I ran through the camp ground until I reached one of the secretaries.

She always had a ribbon for every color. After much persuasion I was able to get her to give me her purple ribbon. It was Mitchie's favorite color.

I rushed back down to her cabin and knocked quickly on the door. She opened and gasped when she saw the flowers. But she was even more surprised when she looked at what I had written on the ribbon

In tiny neat handwriting, it read "I love you, be mine?" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I think that's a yes.

**Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**

I knew this wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to fall in love with her. I couldn't help it. I had changed my ways, my own rules and fallen in love with Mitchie.

I had tried to shake the feeling. I had tried to forget her, I treid to hate her, I tried to ignore her. Nothing worked, my mind always ran back to this girl.

The feeling had taken full control over me. I was completely head over heels in love with this girl.

All the times I had been rude and tried to make her hate me had just been me trying to get this feeling away.

It was foreign and strange. It was different having my heart lead and not my mind, but I think I liked it.

I needed her to know. I needed to get this off of my chest and let her see how I felt.

I found her by the piano. When I came into the room, she straightened up, "Oh, I'll leave" she said quickly moving towards the door.

"Mitchie wait, there's something I need to tell you." I half shouted.

She looked back and walked over to me cautiously. "What is it?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, I kissed her full on and I felt her melt into the kiss. She must have felt the same way too.

**Alright! How do you like it! I like it! Well…except for the 'That's How you Know' that one was a bit hard to write. Well, review and you get a virtual cookie!! LOVE, PEACE, & REVIEWS!**


End file.
